Mashup
|Nächste= }} Mashup ist die dritte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Glee. Kurt und Rachel haben weiter Probleme als Co-Coaches der New Directions. Während er denkt, ihr Ziel sollte sein, die neuen Glee Clubber zu unterrichten und sie mit den Klassikern vertraut zu machen, ist sie weiter davon überzeugt, sie wären besser dran, wenn sie versuchen die neuen Kids dazu zu bringen, Feuer und Flamme für den bevorstehenden Wettkampf zu sein, in dem sie etwas zeitmäßigeres und zuordbareres aufgeben. Sie kommen zu einer Übereinstimmung - obgleich es eine heikle ist - wenn sie entscheiden, dass sie ihre erste Wochenaufgabe als Mash-Up der zwei Genre machen und die Musik von Carole King und Alanis Morissette nutzen. Und als Kurt weiter damit zu kämpfen hat, Blaine endgültig verloren zu haben, fangen seine wachsenden Gefühle der Hoffnungslosigkeit an, die Spannung zwischen ihm und Rachel noch weiter zu verschärfen. Währenddessen, als Becky Jackson Hilfe braucht, eine Lüge an ihren neuen neuen Freund aufrecht zu erhalten, springen einige der Glee Club Absolventen zur Hilfe ein... auf mehr als nur eine Art; Brittany und Santana bringen ihre Beziehung auf das nächste Level; und als sich die Footballspieler gegen Coach Beiste verschwören, führt das zu einem schockierenden Gesetändnis ihrerseits - und einer willkommenen Gelegenheit für Sam. Handlung thumb|left|TreffenKurt trifft im Musikgeschäft auf Blaine und Karofsky. Trotz der angespannten Lage unterhalten sie sich normal über Musik und Broadway, bevor Blaien und David gehen. Anschließend singen Kurt und Blaine It's Too Late, wobei die Szene ins Lima Bean wechselt. Dort sieht Blaine sich und Kurt während ihrer Dalton-Zeit und zueinander singend. Kurt singt im Auditorium und Blaine in einem Muskiraum weiter, während sie beide Bilder von sich ansehen. thumb|Rachel und Kurt planen die erste WochenaufgabeAm nächsten Tag sortieren Kurt und Rachel Notenblätter. Er berichtet er ihr von seinem Treffen mit Blaine und wie er sich vorgestellt hat, mit ihm It's Too Late zu singen. Daraufhin hat Kurt die Idee, Carole Kings Album "Tapestry" als Wochenaufgabe zu nutzen, doch Rachel will lieber Alanis Morissettes Album "Jagged Little Pill". Die beiden streiten kurz darüber, ehe Kurt vorschlägt, die beiden Alben zu mixen, zu was Rachel begeistert zustimmt. thumb|left|Spencer will Quarterback seinIm Umkleideraum bügelt Sam gerade die Ausrüstung des Teams, als Coach Beiste hereinkommt und sich für ihr Zuspätkommen entschuldigt. Sam erzählt ihr auf ihre Anfrage, dass Training gut war und nur zwei Spieler wegen Austrockung ohnmächtig wurden. Shannon redet darüber, wie viel besser das Team geworden ist und dass sie Sam mögen, wofür er sich bedankt und erklärt, dass sein Traum ist, Coach zu werden, wenn Shannon in den Ruhestand geht. Anschließend will er wissen, ob alles ok ist, da aufgefallen ist, dass sie das Training auslässt. Shannon mault, dass er sich um seine Angelegenheiten kümmern soll, worauf Sam sie zu beschwichtigen versucht, dass er sich Sorgen um sie macht. Sie erklärt, dass sie Probleme mit ihrem Knie hat und wahrscheinlich ein neues braucht, was Sam beruhigt, da er mit Schlimmerem gerechnet hat. Anschließend erscheint Spencer und möchte Quarterback sein. Shannon lehnt seine Bitte mit der Begründung ab, dass er der beste Rückschläger ist. Er entgegnet, dass er wochenlang geübt hat und einen guten Job im vorherigen Spiel gemacht hat, doch Shannon bleibt eisern und geht. Sam tröstet Spencer und meint, dass, wenn es nach ihm ginge, Spencer den Posten bekommen würde, was diesen zum Nachdenken bringt. thumb|Die WochenaufgabeKurt und Rachel hadern mit der Entscheidung, welche Punkte sie für die Wochenaufgabe anbringen. Als er etwas sagen möchte, wird er vo ihr ignoriert und Rachel beginnt die Stunde. SIe stellt die Wochenaufgabe vor und bedankt sich bei den Absolventen, dass sie eine weitere Woche bleiben. Sie fährt fort, dass es Traditon ist, in der ersten Woche eine Vielzahl von Genren zu erforschen, worauf Quinn äußert, dass sie fast "Katy Perry" und Showtunes gemacht haben. Kurt versichert ihr, dass das nicht passieren wird und stellt die Mash-Up-Aufgabe vor. Er wird wieder von Rachel unterbrochen, worauf sich beide gegenseitig ins Wort fallen, während die anderen dem Ganzen überrascht folgen. Anschließend ekrlären die beiden, was jedes Album ist und die anderen wählen eine Seite. Als Kurt erklärt, wie sie die Alben kombinieren wollen, fällt Rachel ihm erneut ins Wort und erklärt weiter, dass sie sich einen Partner suchen sollen, der den anderen Künstler gewählt hat und ihre Songs mixen sollen. forgetting what Brittany said, where she states how its a tradition to explore a variety of genres for the first week. Des Weiteren meint sie, dass sie und Kurt beginnen werden und die beiden fangen wieder das argumentieren an. Santana unterbricht die beiden und äußert, dass sie und Brittany den Anfang machen werden, da Kurt und Rachel ihren Plan noch nicht durchdacht haben, wofür die beiden sich peinlich berührt bei ihr bedanken. thumb|left|Quinn und Tina reden mit BeckyNach der Stunde unterhält sich Tina mit Quinn und möchte wissen, ob diese gesagt hätte, dass die Brown Universität keine Ivy League-Schule wäre, da sie das von Artie gehört hat. Quinn verneint das und erklärt, dass sie gesagt hat, dass die Brown knapp eine Ivy League-Schule war, was Tina schockiert. Die beiden sehen daraufhin Becky, und fragen sie, warum sie hier ist. Becky beleidigt die beiden, ehe sie erklärt, dass sie hier ist, weil sie Hilfe braucht, da sie ihren Freund Darrell nach Lima gebracht hat und ihn angelogen hat, in dem sie behaupt hat, sie wäre Präsidentin in allen Clubs der Schule. Quinn äußert, dass es verrückt ist, so viel zu lügen, worauf Becky entgegnet, dass das mieseste war zu sagen, sie wäre im Glee Club. Auf Tinas Frage, warum sie das gesagt hat, entgegnet Becky, dass sie Darrell mit ihrem Gesang beeindrucken will und bittet die beiden um Hilfe, zu was sie zustimmen. thumb|Santana und Brittany kuschelnBrittany und Santana unterhalten sich unter anderem über die Wochenaufgabe, zu der Santana vorschlägt, Hand In My Pocket und I Feel the Earth Move zu mixen. Brittany hingegen möchte lieber'' You Oughta Know'' nehmen, doch Santana erklärt ihr, dass sie Songs aus beiden Alben nehmen müssen. Brittany stimmt zu und Santana wechselt das Thema zu ihrer Zukunft. Sie möchte mit Brittany zusammen in New York leben und studieren, worauf Brittany einwilligt. Die beiden gestehen sich daraufhin hre Liebe und kuscheln. thumb|left|Sue lernt Becky Freund Darrell kennenSue sieht sich die fotogeshopptend Bilder von Becky an und meint, dass Darrell definitv davon begeistert sein wird. Becky fühlt sich jedoch schlecht, gelogen zu haben, aber Sue beruhigt sie, dass alle Beziehungen auf Lügen aufgebaut sind und bezieht sich auf ihre Ehe mit sich selbst. Diese basierte auf Ehrlichkeit, was der Grund ist, dass sie sich von sich scheiden ließ. Anschließend bekommt Becky eine SMS von Darrell und sie erzählt Sue, dass er an der McKinley ist, was diese freut, da sie es nicht erwarten kann, ihn zu treffen. In ihrem Büro trifft sie auf ihn und möchte gleich wissen, was seine Absichten mit Becky sind, glaubend, dass er nur Sex von ihr will, da er kein Down Syndrom hat und attraktiv ist. Darrell versteht nicht und erklärt, dass er Becky zum Essen ausführt. Er verabschiedet sich, da sie los müssen, während Becky von ihm schwärmt, was Sue mit einem gekünselten Lächeln erwidert. thumb|HeiratsantragBrittany und Santana performen Hand In My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move im Chorraum. Nach der Performance bittet Santana Brittany sich zu setzen und äußert, dass diese sie zu einer besseren Person macht. Kurt, der begreift, worauf das hinaus läuft, sieht sich um, während Santana fortfährt, dass sie nicht voneinander getrennt sein können und es einfach halten möchte, damit sie nicht negativ wird, da das das Positivste ist, was sie zu sagen hat. Daraufhin reicht ihr ein Bandmitglied eine Box und Santana fragt Brittany, ob sie sie heiraten möchte. Alle bis auf Kurt, sind überrascht, der de Einzige ist, der nicht glücklich darüber ist. Roderick hingegen will wissen, was hier passiert und bekommt von Puck erklärt, das das die ganze Zeit passiert und er einfach mitmachen soll. Brittany nimmt den Antrag an und sie und Santana umarmen sich. Kurt mischt sich ein und äußert, dass sie zu jung zum Heiraten sind und bezieht sich auf sich und Blaine. Tina unterbricht ihn und erklärt, dass Brittany und Santana perfekt für einander sind und die Gruppe feiert das Pärchen. thumb|left|Spencer beschwert sich bei SueIn ihrem Büro redet Sue mit Spencer darüber Beiste zu feuern. Er möchte das nicht, merkt aber an, dass er sich Sorgen um sie macht, da sie sich seltsam verhält. Sue fragt nach Gründen und er erläutert, dass Sam die letzten Trainingseinheiten geleitet hat und Shannon ihn wegen der dümmsten Gründe anschreit. Sue erklärt, dass sie sie deswegen nicht entlassesn kann und Spencer ergänzt, dass er Shannon letzte Nach auspioniert hat. In einer Rückblende ist zu sehen, dass er sich in eine Wäschewagen versteckt und beobachtet hat, wie sie Männerkleidung getragen und eine Menge Pillen zu sich genommen hat. Er stellt noch einmal klar, dass er nicht möchte, dass Coach Beiste gefeuert wird, aber Sam gute Ideen hat und geht, eine sich wundernde Sue zurücklassend. thumb|KonfrontationKurt wird von Rachel darauf angesprochen, dass er nicht unterstützend für Brittanys und Santanas Verlobung war und er gibt ihr Recht, meinend, dass sie es bereuen werden. Anschließend wird er von Santana aufgesucht, die sich seine Worte zu Herzen genommen hat. Sie meint, dass Brittany und sie möglicherweise tatsächlich zu jungs sind und das der Grund ist, warum es mit Kurt und Blaine nicht geklappt hat. Daraufhin legt sie los und beleidigt ihn, wobei Rachel zwischenzeitlich versucht zu verschwinden, aber von Santana abgehalten wird. Diese beendet ihren Monolog, den jeder umstehende Schüler mit angehört hat, dass es möglicherweise nichts mit ihr und Brittany zu tun hat, sondern damit, dass er unerträglich ist und lässt einen gedemütigen Kurt zurück. thumb|left|ProbeIm Chorraum üben Becky, Quinn und Tina Tanzschritte, bis Becky unterbricht und gehen muss, da sie ein Date mit Darrell hat. Tina, die glaubt, dass es ihn nicht gibt, meint, dass Becky einfach sagen kann, wenn sie müde ist und aufhören möchte und wird von ihr beschimpft. Daraufin erscheint Darrell und holt sie zum Essen ab. Quinn und Tina sind entrüstet und gehen mit Sue reden. thumb|Kurt entschuldigt sich bei BrittanyIn der Aula hilft Kurt Brittany dabei, eine riesen Herzbox mit Süßigkeiten zu füllen, welches Santanas Verlobungsgeschenk wird. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr und erklätr, dass er nicht an Leute glaubt, die vor 30 heiraten. Dabei erinnert er sich an sich und Blaine und gibt dann aber er zu, dass er an Brittany und Santana glaubt. Brittany gesteht ihm zögernd, dass Blaine und Karofsky zusammen ziehen und sie ihnen dabei geholfen hat, das Appartment zu dekorieren. Sie gibt ihm den Rat, weiter zu machen und andere Leute zu sehen, was Kurt nicht möchte, da er so zugibt, dass ihre Beziehung vorbei ist. Brittany versucht ihm auf ihre Art kar zu machen, dass er nicht darauf warten soll, dass sich die Dinge zwischen ihm und Blaine klären, wofür sich Kurt bedankt. Er meint, dass er sie vermisst hat und die beiden umarmen sich. thumb|left|AusfragungIn ihrem Büro fragen Sue, Quinn, Roz und Tina Darrell zu seiner Beziehung mit Becky aus, zum Beispiel wo sie sich kennen gelernt haben. Nach ein paar weiteren Fragen, will er wissen, was sie ihm wirklich zu sagen haben und Sue antwortet mit einer Gegenfrage, ob er Sex mit Becky hat. Darrell verneint, dass sie noch nicht so weit in ihrer Beziehung sind und versteht nicht, was falsch daran ist, wenn sie es eines Tages tun. Die Freuen erklären, dass sie versuchen, Becky zu schützen, was Darrell nicht glaubt und erwidert, dass sie sich nur selbst davor schützen wollen, da sie nicht damit umgehen können. Des Weiteren hat er die selben Fragen der'' National Association for Down Syndrome (Sue nennt es NADS) gestellt hat und wirft ihnen vor, Becky nicht ihr Leben leben zu lassen, worauf er geht. thumb|Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head over FeetJane und Mason singen in der Aula ''Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head over Feet vor den anderen, wobei Kurt abdriftet und sich an seine Zeit mit Blaine erinnert. Während Rachel die Leistung gut findet, meint Kurt danach, dass Mason aufgrund seines Cheerleadings eine Choreo hätte einbauen können und ihr Gesang hätte besser sein können. Rachel lenkt ein, dass es ihr erstes Mal war, doch Kurt erinnert an ihre Konkurrenz. Daraufhin nimmt Rachel ihn zur Seite, was aber nichts bringt, da die anderen sie hören können. Sie meint, dass er zu negativ ist und Kurt erwidert, dass sie nur versucht ihnen das zu sagen, was sie hören wollen. Anschließend wird er von ihr nach Hause geschickt. thumb|left|Sue konfrontiert ShannonIm Umkleideraum konfrontiert Sue Coach Beiste damit, dass sie von mehreren Leuten wegen ihres Verhaltens angesprochen wurde und mit dem Recht als Direktorin ihren Schreibtisch durchsucht und vercshreibungspflichtige Medikamente gefunden hat, von denen eine für Therapien sind. Sie fragt Shannon, ob sie Krebs hat, was diese bestätigt und sich für den von ihr verursachten Ärger entschuldigt. Sue äußert trotz Beistes Protest, dass sie ihr helfen wird und lässt sie besorgt zurück. thumb|Die Mädchen helfen BeckyIm Chorraum singen Quinn und Tina So Far Away, während Becky ängstlich aussieht, da Darrell und Sue zusehen. Mittendrin hält es sie nicht mehr aus und rennt davon. Brittany, Qinn, Santana und Tina folgen ihr und wollen wissen was passiert ist. Becky erklärt, dass, sobald sie zu singen begonnen hätte, Darrell über ihre Lügen bescheid wüsste und Santana redet auf sie ein, was er wohl jetzt denkt, nachdem sie fortgerannt ist. Die vier erzählen Becky daraufhin ihre Geheimnisse und machen ihr klar, dass eine erst dann beginnt, wenn man aufhört zu versuchen, jemand zu sein, der man nicht ist. Quinn möchte wissen, wie lange Becky noch vor hat, Darrell anzulügen und diese erklärt, dass Sue ihr das geraten hat. Santana entgegnet, dass Sue auch gemeint hätte, sie sollen ehrlich zu ihr ein und fängt an, Becky zu beleidgen und ihr ihre Gemeinheiten vorzuwerfen, Darrell sie aber dafür liebt, wer sie ist. Becky antwortet, dass sie trotz dessen, dass sie "dumme Miststücke" sind, auch gute Freunde sind und die Mädels umarmen sich. thumb|left|DealKurt entschuldigt sich bei Rachel und versucht sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie erzählt ihm hingegen, dass ihm Jane und Mason, nachdem sie sich die letzte Konkurrrenz der New Directions angesehen haben, für das, was er in der Aula gesagt haben, Recht geben und ihn an ihrer Seite braucht, da ihre unterschiedlichen Ansichten des Lebens gut zusammen arbeiten. Kurt begreift, dass sie nun wirklich Lehrer sind und die beiden schließen den Deal, zusammen zu arbeiten um die Welt zu veärndern. thumb|Sam und Sue stehen Shannon beiSam kommt in Sues Büro und sieht diese zusammen mit Shannon sitzen. Er will wissen was los ist und Coach Beiste erklärt ihr merkwüridges Verhalten und Fehlen. Sie meint, dass sie zu Ärzten geht und wird von Sue, der das zu lange dauert, unterbrochen. die wiederum Sam mitteilt, dass Shannon Krebs hat. Doch zu Sues und Sams Verwunderung gesteht Shannon, dass das gelogen war und übergibt Sue einen Brief, in dem steht, dass sie eine Geschlechtsdysphorie hat. Während Sue versteht, erklärt Beiste dem verwirrten Sam, dass das ihr erster Schritt zu einer rechtlichen Geschlechtsumwandlung ist und ihr ganzes Leben so getan hat, als wäre sie ein jungenhaftes Mädchen. Sie fängt zu weinen und ergänzt, dass sie stolz ist eine Frau zu sein, die diesen Schritt wegen ihrerselbst macht. Sam, der ebenfalls weint, bekommt von Shannon das Football Team anvertraut, da sie wegen der bevorstehenden Prozedur für einige Zeit weg ist. Sue versichert Shanon, dass sie ihren Job behalten kann und die drei umarmen sich, nachdem Beiste ihnen gesagt hat, wie sehr sie sie liebt. thumb|left|AusspracheBecky und Darrell haben ein Date im Breadstix, wo sie ihm ihre Lügen gesteht, was er aber bereits weiß. Ihr ist klar geworden, dass sie das nicht hätte tun sollen, um ihn zu beeindrucken und er entgegnet, dass sie das nicht braucht, da er sie immer mögen wird. Darrell merkt an, dass Leute denken, dass es seltsam ist, dass er sie mag und sie von außerhalb Druck bekommen, sie sich aber gegenseitig den Rücken stärken werden. Becky ist geührt, da das noch kein Junge getan hat und Darrell antwortet, dass sie sich daran gewöhnen soll. Die beiden trinken ihren Milchshake, den Becky eklig findet und zur Seite auf den Boden stößt, was die beiden zum Lachen bringt. thumb|You Learn/You’ve Got a FriendIn der Aula reden Kurt und Rachel mit den New Directions darüber, wie sie angefangen haben zusammen zu wachsen und mit einander zu arbeiten. Sie fahren fort, dass sie ihre inneren Caroles and Alanises genommen haben, um etwas Neues erschaffen und sie bereit für den Weg zu den Sectionals sind. Daraufhin starten sie You Learn/You’ve Got a Friend, während die anderen Absolventen nach und nach mit einsteigen und für die New Directions singen. Kurt und Rachel beenden den Song mit einer Umarmung. Verwendete Musik ::Alle Songs, außer explizit genannte, stammen von Carole King und Alanis Morissette. *'It's Too Late' von Carole King, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Kurt Hummel *'Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move', gesungen von Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce *'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head over Feet' gesungen von Jane Hayward und Mason McCarthy *'So Far Away' von Carole King, gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang und Quinn Fabray *'You Learn/You’ve Got a Friend', gesungen von Absolventen und New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Dianna Agron' als Quinn Fabray *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman *'Jenna Ushkowitz' als Tina Cohen-Chang *'NeNe Leakes' als Roz Washington *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Laura Dreyfuss' als Madison McCarthy *'Noah Guthrie' als Roderick Meeks *'Billy Lewis Jr.' als Mason McCarthy *'Samantha Marie Ware' als Jane Hayward * Marshall Williams als Spencer Porter * Justin Prentice als Darrell Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Kevin McHale' als Artie Abrams *'Matthew Morrison' als Will Schuester *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones Trivia *In den USA sahen die Episode 1.98 Millionen Zuschauer. *Die Episode beinhaltet Roz Washingtons letzten Auftritt. *Das ist die dritte Tributepisode an ein Album. Die erste war Das jüngste Gerücht und die zweite Saturday Night Glee-ver. *Aufgrund von Dianna Agrons Projekten sollte dies Quinns letzter Auftritt sein, doch es war ihr möglich in Träume werden wahr zurück zu kehren. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S6